1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an arrangement of components in an electronic circuit board, and in particular, to a method of arranging components of a circuit board for optimal heat dissipation and a circuit apparatus having components arranged by performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic circuits, including switched mode power supplies (SMPS), have recently become more miniaturized and integrated. In particular, components, such as power transistors that are mainly used in electronic circuits, generate much heat while operating. If such electronic circuits do not properly dissipate heat, many temperature-related problems, such as stress, may occur. Such problems also result from a failure in the arrangement of electronic components in view of heat dissipation when electronic circuits are designed.